ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede
How King Dedede joined the Tourney King Dedede is the selfish, self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. He has appeared as Kirby’s rival and nemesis in many Kirby games since Kirby's Dream Land. He is a hammer-wielding penguin with fine robes and a greedy disposition. His powers are vaguely similar to Kirby's; he is able to puff himself up and float (although he only got this ability through rigorous training after his first defeat at Kirby's hands), and suck up enemies and spit them out as high-speed projectiles (unlike Kirby, he cannot copy a foe's ability). While his more heinous actions are influenced by being possessed by Dark Matter, he is usually considered to be the main villain of the Kirby series. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Pats his belly. After the announcer calls his name Dedede turns to face the camera and shakes his hammer saying "A monster, huh?". Special Attacks Inhale (Neutral) When the special attack button is pressed, Dedede opens his mouth and begins to inhale, creating a vortex of wind. Dedede will not stop inhaling until the button is released. If a character comes near the vortex, they will automatically be sucked inside Dedede, who will bloat up with the person inside of him. Increased weight causes Dedede to fall faster as well. Unlike Kirby, Dedede simply shoots his opponent out of his mouth. Waddle Dee Toss (Side) This involves Dedede taking one of his minions and throwing it forwards, which deals damage on impact and is then free to temporarily walk around the stage and possibly cause additional damage. Throwing a third minion will delete the oldest one, while using the move while near a minion (even an opponent's) will pick it up instead of making a new one. Dedede can throw either a Waddle Dee, a Waddle Doo, or a Gordo. Super Dedede Jump (Up) Dedede does a high jump, and creates a shockwave when he lands. Jet Hammer (Down) If the player holds down the control stick and the special-attack button simultaneously, they can charge up his hammer. The player can even walk around and jump while the hammer is being charged, but they can't save the charge with the shield button. If it is charged up too much, it will cause one percent of damage to King Dedede every second until the player activates the attack. However, once the damage reaches 150% and over, the player will be no longer be damaged by the minor damage. Fully charged, the hammer does massive damage and knockback. Although his forward smash has more knockback, range, and possibly damage, this attack allows the player to move, making it easier to edgeguard with it, or hit a falling enemy. In addition, it has much less windup lag, although, in return, it is easily telegraphed. Waddle Dee Army (Hyper Smash) Dedede whistles and dances to summon a large crowd of Waddle Dees that run across the stage for 10 seconds, damaging anything in their way and moving much more quickly than the Waddle Dees that King Dedede normally throws in Waddle Dee Toss. The stage background and obstacles also move more slowly than usual. Waddle Doos are also included in the crowd, although they don't shoot out any electricity beam but instead give an electric shock upon contact. The most dangerous part of this Hyper Smash is the fact that Gordos are also among the crowd, as they have high damage and knockback. When a Waddle Dee/Doo appears and lands on the stage, they will lift their left leg up then will either run to the left or right. When a Gordo spawns, it will drop vertically and then bounce to the left or right twice before disappearing. When a Waddle Dee/Doo runs to edge of the stage, it will sometimes jump off or run off without jumping but if it lands on a platform, it will charge again. However, if it lands on another platform it will disappear. During the Hyper Smash, King Dedede is immobile as he dances, and is also invincible. The Waddle Dee Army gets its KOs by sweeping enemy players off the screen. Each Waddle Dee/Doo does a low vertical knockback and an Gordo does a strong diagonal knockback (Waddle Dee does 2%, Waddle Doo does 8% and Gordo does 15%) which, in great numbers on the ground, can rack up to a high amounts of damage (if character(s) are on the ground and are getting juggled by the stampede). During the Hyper Smash, Waddle Dees/Doos will damage upon contact. This is contrary to the Waddle Dee Toss in that Waddle Dees/Doos spawned as a result of that move do not damage except while being thrown. The Dees/Doos can still be attacked by characters or explosions, however there are so many of them it is hard to fight them off. Most KOs dealt with this Hyper Smash usually results from the opponents not being able to recover very far from the stage, as the Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos are constantly attacking the enemy while he/she is off the stage, pushing him/her away from the stage while making him/her lose all jumps and their third jumps in the attempt to recover back. Another way for getting KOs is that the Gordos might hit a high percentage character, causing the character to fly upwards and get Star KOed. Dedede Burst (Final Smash) Dedede inahles his opponents, before slamming them with three flaming hammer spins, then finishing the move by throwing a bomb at the victim(s). Victory Animations #Dedede pats his belly laughing evilly while a Waddle Dee stands in front of him. #*Dedede pats his belly saying "You can't stop me, Kirby!" while a Waddle Dee stands in front of him. (Kirby victories only) #Dedede spins his hammer with an evil face and when he stops, he shows a happy face and says "Ain't no such person as Kirby!". #*Dedede spins his hammer with an evil face and when he stops, he shows a happy face and says "Ain't no such person as Shin Kamiya!". (Shin victories only) #Dedede slams his hammer down on his left side, does the same with his right and shows a happy face saying "Looks like an alien invader...". #*Dedede slams his hammer down on his left side, does the same with his right and shows a happy face saying "I told you, you girl warriors can't stop me!". (Sailor Scout victories only) On-Screen Appearance Dedede is carried by Waddle Dees in a sedan chair and he jumps off then says "Would the monster have to happen to look anything like that?". Special Quotes *Time to die, Kirby! (When fighting Kirby) *Not even the power of the Sailor Scouts can stop Dedede! (When fighting any Sailor Scout) Trivia *King Dedede is the second King to be confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The first one was Bowser. *Even though he has a speaking role in both gameplay and cutscenes, King Dedede's Star KO scream remains the same as it was in Brawl, regardless of the language selected. ALL of his voice actors in all languages will be carried over to his robotic clone, which is set to appear in the sequel. *King Dedede is among the few characters to have a different ingame name for Japanese releases. In English, his ingame name is King Dedede; whereas in Japanese, his ingame name is simply "Dedede". *King Dedede, Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Dampierre, Crash Bandicoot, and Snook have the same French voice actor. *King Dedede's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is the immortal whose genetic code contains the rare M Cell, and that's Shin Kamiya. King Dedede's second rival also goes by the name of Shin. His midgame opponent is one from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; in Dedede's case, Rohan Kishibe. Category:Kirby characters Category:Veterans Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl